The One Everyone Hopes for
by Fangirl512
Summary: Genderswap! Santana .. Santiago a New York Firefighter, Brittany a choreographer.. The 'run ' into each other and cant help but think that they might have finally met their soulmate.. 'the ONE and only' first story , sucky summary.. i think fluff and fun brittana is the way to go Rated K for now maybe M for later
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own GLEE! Or any brand names mentioned**

**This is also my first FanFiction so please go easy on me**

**And I've read waaayyyy to many Genderswap! Santanas then I can count and I really want to make my own.**

**BRITTANA FOREVER! Slight OC/ and other characters thrown in to the mix**

Chapter 1

Santiago/Santana POV

I was running past Alice on my usual jogging route on my way to the station blasting Blink 182 and just trying to think about my life right now.

I'm Santiago Jaime Lopez 23 year old New York Sector 9 firefighter. Currently living in a comfortable studio apartment with my 1st best friend in the world Beau.. Okay so he's actually my dog but that's totally not lame Beau's a total badass like myself. Anyway my 2nd best friend is Viola. We've known each other since freshmen year of college at NYU before I dropped out and joined the academy. I was the first person she told was bisexual since shes been struggling to understand it since her junior year of high school. I gave her a hug and told her I didn't care who she likes its not the gender you fall in love with but the person. She asked if I was straight, which I consider myself as, but if I happen to fall in love with a guy I wont judge it. (Honestly though I prefer girls no matter what). I was there to be a doctor like my papi and Abuelo, but thought that this was a better way to help people and keep them safe. My family wasn't exactly fond of me risking my life, and not following in Lopez footsteps. But gradually got use to it, and just for the hell of it I took some classes on being a paramedic so I'm certified as a 1st responder if the time comes. That kinda made things easier.

Its at least 90 degrees outside and I thank god I decided to only wear my gym shorts, nike sneakers, and iphone straped to my right arm. I feel the sweat dripping all over me and I honestly cant wait to get to the station and take a shower .

Just as I round the bend passing the lake I run into a slim body and go crashing to the ground. My arms wrap around the lanky body as we land on the side of the pavement. Im pretty sure I just ran into a women.. Im still breathing heavy and im pretty sure I just knocked the wind out of this girl cause shes breathing heavy..

Oh shit! I probably hurt her! I quickly yank a headphone out of my ear and ask

"hey are you okay? Im soo soo sorry I didn't see you!" I ask worried I just broke her

She looks up and all I see is sparkly ocean eyes staring at me, slightly winded but looking at me in awe.

"I uh im okay, you just kinda knocked the wind out of me" she giggles cutely and blushes while looking down

"oh crap , crap, damn are you sure you're okay I can go get you some water , or an ice pack, mayb-"

"hey , hey its okay don't worry " she giggles again and I swear the way her eyes crinkles might just be the cutest thing I've ever seen..

Oh geez Lopez you are soo whipped and you don't even know her

You both stare into each others eyes for you think is maybe 15 minutes but really only a few seconds till you break apart and take in the positions your still in.

" argh here let me help you up.." you say as you get to your feet and hold a hand out too her.

She takes it and when shes standing you kinda tower over her but her forehead stops at your chin.

You take a quick glance at the bulky casio watch on your right hand and notice you have to be at work in 10 minutes and that means your gunna have to sprint the rest of the way so you wont be late

"SHIT! I have to be in work in like 10 minutes!" you notice her face fall a little at your words but you don't have time to hope/ or think of what that means…" I really am sorry for literally running into you but wait … do you have your phone on you?"

She looks at you curiously but nods anyway and hands you her phone… you quickly put your name in and text yourself so you have her number… " here now you have my number so I can totally make it up too you if you want, oh I'm Santiago by the way" you give her your famous lop sided grin and stick your hand out to give her phone back and a hand shake

"Santiago" like shes testing out your name on her lips " I'm Brittany, but you really don't have to make it up to me it was both our faults" she shakes your hand it feels jolts you a little and you think she feels it too by the way she looks at you back.. you like the way the skin contrasts and think its kinda.. perfect

" no, no really I insist.. It was really awesome meeting you Brittany but I gotta go. Ill see you around?" you ask hopefully

"definetly!" she smiles and its like a Christmas tree just so glowing and bright

"awesome, ill see you around" you smile and take off but not with out turning around and notice her still standing there watching you…

You blush a little, but since you're super slick you give a quick wave and notice the blush also on her cheeks even from at least a few yards away and she waves back..

As you run all you can think about is how today just became the best day ever


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for those who reviewed! **

**And those who followed and favorited! Like really thats awesome :)**

**This is chapter is going to be Brittanys POV and I'll probably switch back and forth but I really want it to stay Britts**

**If there are any ideas PM me or review cause the more help- the better;P**

**I dont own Glee or the characters , **

* * *

Chapter 2

Brittany POV

Brittany walked into her apartment with a dazed look in her eyes. She took her headphones out and left them on the table. Then walked to the kitchen to grab a water.

All the way home she was thinking about the hot latino she ran into with the crazy schizzled 6 pack and dreamy dark chocolate eyes I could just get melt and get in lost , and would never care.

I look around and cant help but think that I'm sort of alone. Sure I have tons of friends from school and the dance studio but I havent had the deep connection with any of my past relationships or even friends. Sure I love them to death but who wouldnt want to be in love with someone and be loved back?

Like come on ! I just turned 24 years old and I've lived in one of the biggest love cities around and I havent even had a single relationship that lasted more than a couple of months. Plus the sex wasnt all that great either. Which explains why i gave up on dating expecially when my last failed relationship lasted about... 3 1/2 weeks with this gym trainer Sam and his abnormally large fishy lips which my friends think should belong on a womens nether regions.

That was a year ago.

My best friend Rachel thinks that I shouldnt give up and keeps trying to set me up with guys but they never made it past the 2nd date. Shes kinda a hopeless romantic, and a likes to get what she wants. You'd really have to warn up to her...Even for me and I pretty much like everyone

Sure I've had a few one night stands but sex is suppose to have feelings and not just a quick meaningless fuck , then leave in the middle of the night. Even though a good hard fuck can go a looong way. But even then I've actually had to fake it and didnt want them to feel bad, cause they werent decent enough to get me off.

Lord Tubbington jumps on the counter and leans into me " How was your day Tubbs? I hope you havent been with cats again getting stoned, we both know how that turned out last time" He looks down in shame trying to pull one over on me because he trys to act like a tough thug . My phone buzzes " Dont think we're done talking about this" I tell him and glare at him so he knows I'm being serious but I guess it doesnt work cause he just meows and lays there :/

**973-819-0918: Hey its Santiago I just got in2 work and wanted 2 apologize agn 4 knockin U down. Let me know when Ur free or something so I can mke it up 2 u :)**

OH MY GOD! He was being serious!? I thought he was just saying that and gave me a fake number to be polite and leave. People say I'm a pushover and stupid but that makes me sad, so annnywayyy...

**To Santiago:) : Hey bck! U rlly dont have 2 it was jst an accident. & I didnt get hurt or any thng so all good;)**

Winky face?! Was that too much? Nahh... maybe.. CRAP! to late now I sent it- oh man

**From Santiago:) : No I wnt 2 rlly! Please thnk about it :). I hve 2go now hve a good day Brittany**

HE WANTS TOO! Maybe he likes me like i like him and is trying to make it a date? Nooo way he like super perfect .

But I really hope its the former because I want him to be my one

* * *

**Please if you can review.. I love input even if its mean.. and any suggestions! **

**thank you ! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR CHARACTERS MEANTIONS.. WISH I DID BUT NOPE :(**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS .. AND FOR THE FOLLOWS ;) **

**TEHE THATS AWESOME **

**and sorry for the mistakes**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ! GLEE! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Santiago POV

2 Days Later {from the 'runin'}

Its Thursday and I am currently putting on my uniform to get ready for my shift.

The last I heard from Brittany it was Tuesday. We always have just a light and fun conversation about anything and everything I never knew i needed so much. I'm not saying I dont know how to have fun or Im just a boring weirdo, its just being a firefighter doesnt exactly give me too much down time and its alot of serious work.

I slide down the pole ( that always makes me feel like some kind of male stripper) and make my way to the kitchen. Puck, Ryder, and Blaine are all there eating some kind of mucky tomato soup.. ""Sup kiddos, any more of that sludge left?'" I asked them as i made my way to sit down. " Nah too slow Lopez and I woulndt say that when Laurens around , She'll have your balls with a wrench" puck said back while cupping his crotch. He and Lauren have been on/off dating for the past year. Laurens a paramedic at our and Lauren get along, we just have the same 'dont fuck wit me'attitude at work sometimes.

"Oooh please, Puck just because she has your balls in her purse doesnt mean she has everyone elses" All the guys laugh while Puck blushes a deep red and death glares at me.

" Fuck you Lopez, you're lucky we've known each other since grade school or I wouldnt have a problem kicking you ass" " Sure Puck, suuureeee" I smirk but before Puck gets a chance to respond the alarm goes off.

_"" FDNY STATION 67 WE HAVE A FIRE DOWN ON 5TH & CHARLESTION AT BSP DUCKS DANCE STUDIO""_

The 4 of us are up in minutes and running to the garage and suiting up , meeting up with the other guys, Johnson ,Stevens,Jimmy ( his last name too hard to pronounce.. no body got time for that) , Craig,McCall, & Hale. Johnsons already in the drivers seat and we're off

We get to the dance studio and see kids and adults surrounding the area. I get out and make my way to Officer Shuester plus other cops. "Whats the damage" Blaine asks.

""Broken gas pipe from the kitchen and spread through to 3 others. Most are out but we couldnt check the last room because some walls caved down" Shuester states. Puck and I give each other our usual prefire handshake, before I set off through the doors with Im sure the rest of the guys on my heels.

"Im going to check the last room, you guys start working on the fire" I yell through my walkie. Its not too bad but with all the gas and already sparked fire theres a 95% chance it'll catch more finish spreading through the rest of the building.

I see where the door 'should' be for the room and notice dry wall/cement/wood all blocking my way in.

"" IF ANYONE IS IN THERE STAND AWAY FROM THE DOOR " I take my axe and start swinging. Once I get most of it away ' I can hear faint coughing inside so without waiting I use my shoulder and BAM!

Smoke, fire and dust immediately spray in my face almost as much as Ben Israel from highschool would spit when he talks. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" Theres more coughing and I see a blonde head of hair crouching over a small little figure. Right through the dust i can tell the blonde hair belongs to a women and the little figure is boy. I put my hand on her shoulder and mover her to face my so i dont scare her. Thats when I see it.

Oceany blue eyes

Its Brittany

I take off my oxygen mask and put it over her face while I grab the extra mouth piece and place it over the little boy who cant stop coughing. ""Im going to get you guys out of here okay! Little man I need you to hold on to for me and Brittany pull him to your chest . Okay?"" I look away from the scared boy to Brittany and I see her eyes widen in realization before she slowly nods. I throw my jacket around them and hoist them up and start jogging out of there. But before I reach the door a peace of wood from the ceiling and more wall block my way. With Brittany buried in my neck and the boy curled with her on my abdomen I cant really move to much. And i defiantly dont want to drop them.

I move to the corner of the room where I know the weak spot fo the wall should be and tap it a little with my foot to find the break. _'thump ' thump'BUMP' FUCK YEAH!_

I shift Brittany and the boyu to my right and use my left leg to kick. "BANG BANG!" "' Guys i got them , no one else is here, whats with the fire?" ''' Its spreaded Lopez to the other side" Stevens walkies back . Im starting to get a little light headed. _"BANGBANG- CRACK!.. BOOOYAHHH! NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP !_

I turn around so my backs facing the wall and "Mr. Theres no more air in here" the little boy says and I can hear in his voice hes still scared. Brittany looks at me & nods.

"okay hold on little man whats your name?"" "" its Chaa-cough-lie" his voice cracked with his sobs and coughing."okay Charlie I'm Santiago everythings alright but i want you to put your head closer to and hold on tight. I promise I'll get you out okay?" I said as calmly as i can with myself starting to lose oxygen. He nods a little and does what i say. I look to Brittany before I crash into the wall.

-BARGLDAMNGKE- MOre dust comes through & I spin around and start sprinting

I can see the door I just have to get past some more broken wall. Crap i gotta make sure they dont get hurt more through this.

I get through and see Puck, Stevens, & Blaine on one side with some extinguishers. With Ryder, Johnson, Jimmy, Craig, McCall, and Hale on the hose . The paramedics are all here so I head straight there.

"These 2 were stuck in the last room for at least an hour, they had oxygen but ran out. Possibly swallowed some dust" You tell the medic as you watch a women come to Charlie & give him water and a blanket. The medic you were just taking too is giving Brittany more oxygen and water.

" Are you ok Britt?"" You ask when you notice shes been staring at you while you were talking. " Sooooo You're a firefighter?" is what she gets out. Uhhhh umk werent expecting that one.

" hahaha yeah, and the outfits make me look awesome" you laugh and throw in a wink . She laughs too through the mask, and you see shes still staring at you in away you cant place.

You turn your head and see Charlie looking at you too. You smile at him and playfully wave . He shyly smiles back and waves like a kid who definetly didnt just get out of a fire. ahh kids . .So you give him a thumbs up and turn back to Britt.

Shes still staring at you but now is wearing this slightly disbelief look you kinda like.

"" Here Lopez, you look like you could use this" says the medic, handing you a water bottle. YOu give him a confused look and take the bottle anyway. But he just points to the jacket Brittanys still wearing & remember it has your name on it.

"Ooooohhhh , Um yeah thanks" you mumble out

"Thank you "Brittany says. Your head snaps to her and shes smiling at you again but now with this sparkling smile showing off her pearly white teeth .

"No problem Brittany. Its my job... remember?" you tell her with your infamous lop sided grin that holds all your Lopez charm.

"hahahaha yeah but still though.. thankk you , and for Charlie too. If theres anything I could do, I owe you one for sure."

You shake you head 'no' back and forth .. till you get a major brain fart

"Acccttuuallllyyyyy there is one thing" you say and you can hear the mischievousness in your words & by the looks of it so does she. Brittany lights up but she gibes you a questioning stare.. yupp totally knows

"Really what?!"

""Let me take you out as my favor from running you over and it can count as your favor too! Its like a double win-win -ahh win."" you say & youre smiling so wide you think your face will crack and your mouth will fall off.

" But Saaannnnn -" she whines with a pout that you know for sure will be the death of you

"NOPE, no buts its that or nothing." She looks up and pulls her bottum lip in between her teeth in what you guess is her thinking face and its so damn adorable if you dont look away soon your heart might burst from cuteness overload.

""Hmmmmm, finee, but im tots not happy about it" she says but by the way shes giving you the sparkly smile again you knows shes just kidding.  
"Awesome its a date!"" you freeze.. way to go lopez waht if shes not even interested! she could be gay or or in a realtionship.. or i dont know GAY! your such a douche i could smack you if i werent you.. me .. you.. fuck im confused.

"Perfect, its a date" You let the biggest breath you didnt even know you took in.

You have a date.. with Brittany. a date. With BRITTANY?

Then youre fist pumping and doing your notorious happy dance .. but stop when you hear that heaven giggle that will defiently be thinking about forever.

SHIIITTTTTTTT you totally forgot where you were. You look over to Brittany and see her still laughing and bow your head down in embarassment .. THank god hispanics dont blush cause youd defiently be a cherry

"" Oh man youre way tooo adorable.. Call me when our DATE is okay?" She smiles at you affectionately and you quickly nod .

"" okay good, . Bye Santiago" And with that she leaves the ambulance but not with out throwing you a wink over her shoulder this time, and goes over to the now packed parking lot with worried parents and stunned children.

OOHHH GODDD shess perffffecttt


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT own Glee characters or any other patented item in this story.**

**I fee like I haven't updated in a while and I'm soooo sorry for that its school and sleep tend to rule my life being a junior in high school**

**Anyway let me know what ya think, I pretty much wrote it with about 5 hours of sleep on me so there defiently will be mistakes.. & sorry if its too short Im already working on the next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Santiago/Santana

( Saturday Morning )

I look around and notice all the flowing trees and shining purple blueish sky. Wait can the sky be purplish?

I walk up the dirt path and stop when I see this tiny blur at the end of a broken tree stump. It's a baby monkey. With a diaper. I squat down and try to get it to look up at me but it doesn't and whimpers louder. All of a sudden the grounds shaking and a group of baby monkeys run up to me shrieking and clinging up on top of you. Their little monkey hands are pointing towards where they just came running from.

I look over and see a flock of fur coming at you but its a blur before they get a more in my line of vision. The fur is llamas. Alot of llamas. A llama stamped is coming after baby monkeys in diapers in a sort of magical forest. SHIT! what the hell am I going to do ?!

With as many monkeys on you including the previous whimpering monkey from before I sprint away screaming for the other monkeys to follow. Before I get the chance to check I'm being jolted and instead of being in the forest I'm in my bedroom with Beau jumping up & down on your bedroom. It was a dream.

Damn you always have the weirdest dreams after watching animal planet and the SyFi network.

You groan and look at the clock - 9:30 am. Welp, its a good thing I've got the weekend off or the chief would've reamed me out for being late . With a quick body wiggle to stretch out the sleepy muscles I walk with Beau Beau on my heels to the kitchen . I give him a bowl of kibble and start on the coffee cause god knows you cant function without something hot flowing through you. tehe wanky.

On the coffee machine is a sticky note in my lefty cursive/print handwriting that almost got you held back in the 1st grade cause your teacher didnt know what you were writing and thought you were dyslexic.

' **DON'T BE A PUSSY AND CALL BRITTANY YOU BIG BUTTMUNCHER!'**

Well that's motivating.

Awww damn the date with Brittany. Its not like you forgot cause how could anyone if they had a date with probably the most hottest person in New York?. I just cant think of anything yet for the date. Which is also cause of the nerves that are making my body jiggly , but that also might be because I HAVE A DATE WITH BRITTANY!

Fuck! Well you can't really plan anything with out a day & time which you have to get by calling her. Soooo- Shit wheres my phone? Double shit you dont haver her number! You dipshit you didnt even get her phone number!

I am officially the king among idiots. "swoosh , swoosh" My phone goes off with a facebook notification.

Or maybe Im not the king but a regular idiot.

Brittany added me on facebook after the ' dancing fire' ( that's what the guys at the station were calling it since they like to make a name for just about everything.). Facebook updates your contacts with the friends on my account. BAZING Brittanys phone number! Oh my god I deserve a reward for my genuines-ness-es.. oh whatever I should just get an award.

So after 5 minutes of cursing at every single adorable children/ pet pictures on my news feed for getting you off track I find the number. And now Im just staring at the send button like a scared little kid when their mom takes the night light of the bedroom for the first time. Youve been that kid and it was scary as shit especially after watching Chucky for the first time that night too. Freaky ass doll.

Beau shoves my leg which causes my thumb to slip and hit send ( sneaky adorable bastard ) also causing me to fumble the phone and with the grace of a new born giraffe I somehow catch it just in time to hear Brittany answer on the other end. "Hello? Lord Tubbington are you pranking calling me again, cause if you are then no more Velveeta cheese for you" Brittany asks and you have to suppress a yelp of happiness just by hearing her voice again.

"h-hey Brittany no its not Lord Tubbington its um Santiago" you stammer out cause you clearly cant help but become the young geek you were freshmen year in high school around her.

" Santiago! I was waiting for your call . I was starting to think you might've bailed on me?" she says playfully and I can practically see her cute smirk

" Definitely not, I'd be crazy to miss a chance with a gorgeous girl like you" Thats it Lopez bring in the charm. She giggles a little and mumbles a shy thank you back.

" your welcome, Im just stating facts. But any way I was wondering if you're free this afternoon or maybe tomorrow for our date?" I can practically feel my heart in my ears .

"" Im sorry San, but I cant this weekend. I'm working at the studio all day cause of the fire. I have to fix all the damaged rooms & what not cause regular construction companys are crazy expensive & its already closed anyway because of the damage so I cant spend so much money..." she rambles on and you cant stop yourself from smiling at how endearing it is even though its kind of a rejection the nickname she gave you makes up for it. Then in comes a brain fart ( but you never knew if a brain fart is suppose to be a good or bad thing) I smile at my awesomeness.. Now I really deserve a reward.

" It's okay Britt dont worry about it, your studio is more important. We can just do it another time. No biggy" I say back and I try to hide my enthusiasm because

this first date is gunna be the shit! Well I hope so anyway... crap

* * *

**Alright so review, PM , if anyone has suggestions to what they want to see. **

**Or if you just want to say how bad of a writer I am haha thats fine too I guess. But happy reviews are better :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so a beta? **

**And I don't know if I'm going to have Brittany a bicorn or hetero? **

**I'm also going to work on having more of Brittiago and since some people want smut that will happen too… eventually**** just a heads up if it's terrible I am 16 though so I think it could be okay.**

**GLEE is Ryan Murphy' not mine. Neither are the brands or anything marketed...**

Chapter 5

Brittany POV

I can't believe I'm missing my date with Santiago. I've been looking forward to this since I MET him! Which is kinda odd because he didn't ask me out right after he ran me over?

Well unless asking to 'make it up to me' is his subtle way of asking me. But I knew it was going to happen eventually. I always get tingly feelings when something duckalicious is going to happen for me. Lord Tubbington thinks I have EST or something that has to do with my brain that gives me psychic visions like in 'That's so Raven" when she makes a crazy face and stares off into the distance.

Maybe I should make a funny face when I get my tingly feeling. Even though now that I think about it I only get this feeling when Santiago's' involved. Like when Charlie & I got stuck in the studio my tummy was getting the tingles and then out of nowhere comes in Santiago like sexier Batman and saves the day.

Orrr when I was running in the park the day of our 'run –in', right before he knocked me over I got my tingles on like hyper drive. Speed?

And whenever I'm actually just around Santiago in general, my stomach like erupts in the tummy tingles, and not that ones' Tubbs gets when he eats a tub of ice cream and is constipated for a week. Its like the kind where unicorns, butterflies, and baby kitties are all playing and jumping around inside of me.

It makes me happy.

I'm knocked out of my day dreaming by Jess one of the other employees who offered to help fix up the kitchen and the 3 charred studio rooms. So that's at least 5 (including me), people to help. Hopefully that's enough.

Jess walks over to me where I grab my broom and finish brushing away the debris

"Hey Britt, I just wanted to let you know that there is a tall, dark, and hot as hell guy in the lobby for you" Jess winks and walks back out of the room.

A guy? Who could be here the only guys I talk too are Kurt and Sebastian who all know I'm here today and are nowhere near tall or dark, or hot as hell for that matter. And the guy dancers but their gay too and Jess knows who they are. My tummy's getting the ting-lies again but I don't want go get my hopes up.

I drop the broom and make my way into the lobby where I there's' a little mosh pit forming around some guy. But I can only see the back of his head. Once I get close enough I can hear what they're talking about.

"So you're a firefighter? That's really dangerous" Alyssa one of my senior dancers say with a blush. And by the way she's touching his arm you can tell it's meant to come across as flirty.

"Um yeah it's pretty dangerous I guess, but it's also sort of save I mean we wear a lot of gear to get ourselves out safely and like whoever else is in the building." I stop dead in my tracks. That's Santiago. He came here to see me? And all my friends are piling around him like a piece of meat. I can't help but harden my face and shoot death glares at all of them. The only thing that helps is that Santiago is clearly not flirting back. Which I think is totally adorable. He probably doesn't even realize that they all want to devour him.

You look closer in the little pack and see that everyone that is supposed to be helping with the cleanup is now happily talking with him, with their flirty wandering hands and blushes and.. Whoah! Is this what being jealous feels like? Damn he isn't even my boyfriend and I'm already possessive over him. Which is not like me cause I've never been jealous... at all. Even in my other relationships.

Jess is one of the other girls in the pack but it doesn't look like she's all that into him. Then again she's kinda hard to read unless you've known her for a long time anyway and likes to play hard to get. Jess looks over to me and smiles and that gets Santiago's attention cause he ignores what Jason (one of the dancers in this little love fest. Who is also gay.. Cause I mean a guy dancer? Really? ) and turns around, 'WAMM-OO'! just like that my stomach is having a fight with the unicorns and butterflies. Santiago's eyes are just a deep melting chocolate bowl of mystery that is just staring straight through to my soul and I can't help but think that I defiantly wouldn't mind getting lost in them for the rest of my life.

"Hey Britt! Umm I hope I'm not imposing or anything but since you can't go on our date I figured I bring the date to you! I volunteer to be your own personal slave to help put the studio back together. I mean unless you don't want me too or something. Damn it, I knew I should've called first..-"Santiago rambles. He came to help out. For however long to put the studio back together. My own personal slave. And he's embarrassed because he thinks he should've called me first? Jesus he's the perfect guy. I think the unicorns just did a dance inside me.

"San! Its fine you didn't have to call. But are you sure you want to spend all your free time on manual labor? I mean I'll defiantly put my little slave to work." I calm him down. I mean who wouldn't want a gorgeous guy doing everything you say? CRAZY PEOPLE! Or maybe lesbian unicorns… hmm I'll have to ask my friends on that one.

"Really? So this is okay? I just really wanted to see you and figured you'd need help anyway with the repairs. So here uh here I am!" Santiago blushes and even though it's hard to see with his skin tone. But I don't think he could any get cuter, with his adorable little nose and red cheeks and big brown ey... Alright I'm getting sidetracked again.

"Yes Santiago it's totally okay. Why don't you come with me, I need someone to break down the rest of the broken wall so the new one can get replaced?" I ask him and he nods and starts walking with me back to the room. "Oh and I missed you too" I whisper hotly in his ear and let my lips graze the shell. He stumbles a bit but eventually falls back in step with me. I giggle at him and his blush is more vivid now, and he knocks his shoulder with mine.

"No fair "he mumbles to me and all I can do is just laugh more. I love the affect I have on him. The date didn't even start yet and I already know it's going to be best.

**Damn I wish I had a Santiago in real life. **

**Like seriously! & I just wanted to upload this one soon cause I've read the reviews and fixed it up .. I hope its better.. **

**Also like whens a good time for sexy times? Or should I just kind of Imply they have it and not go into full smut mood? And if anyone has ideas on what they want to happen PM/Review any time! **

**;) Julia **


	6. Author NOTE

**Authors Note**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Hey guys sorry I know its been awhile. I hope everyone had a awesomesauce Christ-mas. Before break was intense with finals and my odd obsession tumblr and sleeping. Im going to try and post a new chapter soon. So don't worry and thank you all for sticking around and following.**

**x Julia **


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLO! I'm once again sorry for the extremely long wait, and thanks for sticking around for it. I hope you guys like the chapter and I'll try to not let ya wait to long. :) So sorry if it seems to short I just wanted a little filler in there. **

* * *

** Chapter 6**

**Brittany POV **

So who knew that having my own personal slave could lead me to being extremely horny... I sure as hell didn't see that coming. Santiago and I have been the only ones working on the second dance room for at least 2 hours. We have this playful flirting banter going between us and a half an hour through the job, Santiago decided it was_ 'hella hot in here' (his words) _and flung his shirt off and in the corner. The only thing that's floating around my mind since then is HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, I NEED TO LICK HIS ABS!. Thank god the other girls aren't in here cause I am so not comfortable with them gawking at him like I know they will be.

Only me is good.

"Hey Brittany, can we take a break ? Its probably a good time to get lunch" Santiago asks. Maybe I can eat off his body? Damn it Brittany stop thinking like that! Its only the first date. Oh god there is way to much sexual tension going on. Shit I didn't answer him.

" Yeah! Lunch sounds great I have a serious case of tummy rumbles right now" I say. Crap I sound so stupid , tummy rumbles ? Seriously?! I cant even look at him to see his reaction cause it'll probably be the demeaning confused look. I tilt my head up and hes just standing a few feet away from me with this soft smile and kind of a look of adoration in his deep brow eyes. He understands me.

" I totally know what ya mean, I'm so hungry I could probably eat anything. Do you want to eat here or maybe go down to the diner across the street? They have really good chocolate cake and ice cream" He smiles bashfully at me. Hes so sweet. Hmm I honestly don't want him to put his shirt back so if we go to the diner he'll have to. But it is kind of stuffy in here and now that he brought up cake and ice cream that's all I can think about now.

"Diner sounds perfect let me just go tell the girls and I'll meet you by the front. You might want to put your shirt back on." Not that you actually want him too, but at least this way no will perv on him will we are together. He gives me a giant smile and a nod as I walk to the door. Damn he has the cutest dimples! I get out the door and before I can even take another step Sebastian and Jess pull me towards one of the not charred studio rooms .

"OH MY GOD HE IS THE HOTTEST GUY ALIVE"

"ARE YOU TWO DATING? I totally wouldn't mind getting all up on him if I go the chance"

Jess and Luke splutter out at the same time. I'm a bit confused who said what. Even though I'm pretty sure Sebastian's the one who would 'get all up on' him. He is probably the most forward gay you know and even if he knows the guy hes' after is straight he definitely wouldn't let that put him down and would just flirt harder. Well at least hes not a quitter.

"Guys calm down! Yes I know he's freaking insanely gorgeous. Like have you seen those lips?! And I don't know maybe we were suppose to go on a date but I had to cancel cause of the studio so that's why hes here cause he wanted to help out. Sooo technically this is our first date"I stopped for their _aweing. "_ Plus I'm pretty sure hes as straight as a stripper pole so you wont get very lucky" They just stare at me for the last part. Oh great what did I say now?  
I really need to think before I speak like what all my high school teachers told me too. But if you think to much about what you want to say then it wont be your honest answer and I like to say what I feel and think as soon as it pops in my head. Granted I probably wouldn't have told Santiago I wanted to lick his abs right then . That's awkward; and more for a boyfriend/girlfriend situation. We've haven't even finished or first date yet.

"O-kay well straight or not its never stopped me before." Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows. Jess and I laugh with him because yeah most of his relationships are from pursuing guys that were apparently ''straight". But before any of us can talk theres a knock and Ashley is sticking her head through the door.

"" Hey Britt that sexy latino is waiting by the lobby and he looks uncomfortable but that might have to do with the flock of hormonal girls around him. I swear it like he doesn't know when someones flirting with him. Poor guy"

" Alright I"ll be right there, and try to get those girls to leave him alone please." _because hes mine _is what I wanted to add but that seems a little persom, persomchu, pursumchuish, oh that just seems a little hopeful. I gotta ask LT how to say that word , after all I did hear him say it during one of his secret cat mob meetings he doesn't think I know about in the linen closet.

God I just really want him to be mine. Hes so cute, and charming and sweet. Geez I think I'm falling in love with him already.


End file.
